Gun
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Brennan wants to apply for a gun again but Booth won't let her. This story is set in season 9. Here we go!


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **Brennan wants to apply for a gun again but Booth won't let her. This story is set in season 9. Here we go!**

* * *

 _G- Gun_

Booth sat across from Brennan at the dining room table of their home. She held onto an application. They both stared into each others eyes trying to find some emotion in each other. Brennan broke eye contact and slid the application towards him. He knew what it was and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Bones." He said. She shook her head and spoke,

"Booth I want to do this. Please let me apply to carry a gun."

"Bones, you don't need a gun. You have me." He said.

"What if you're incapacitated?" She questioned. Booth shook his head,

"No Bones, we are not having this conversation again. I feel like its deja vu." He said. She huffed in frustration, got up from the table,

"Okay, you have deja vu? Fine. Its my constitutional right to apply for a gun. You wouldn't deny my constitutional right would you?" She said with a hint of sarcasm laced in her voice. He stood up and met her gaze. He huffed and spoke,

"Thats true. I won't deny your constitutional right but you do remember why I denied your application. You shot someone and was charged with attempted murder. Do you honestly think that I would be able to accept the application with that on your record? Not to mention all the other things you've done?" She furrowed her brows and spoke,

"The only thing I was charged for was the attempted murder in the beginning of our partnership. What else would get me barred from this application?" He shrugged his shoulders sarcastically and spoke,

"Oh I don't know maybe all those times you were suspected of murder one of which you were supposed to be arrested, charged and convicted for but you were on the run for three months?-" His tone softened at the next part,

"-or that you killed someone?" He asked softly with no sarcasm in his voice. She grew angry at his last comment,

"She shot you and tried to kill me. I couldn't let her get away with technically killing you for two weeks." Sadness was evident in her voice. Even though its been five years since that night and Booth was fine the thought of those two weeks without him still hurt her. He got up and embraced her. She accepted his hug,

"Bones, whats this about? You haven't talked about applying for a gun again in years. Whats going on?" He asked worried. She held onto him tighter,

"It's Pelant Booth. I know he's dead and he can't hurt us again but whats stopping another psychopath from coming and terrorizing us? We've seen it over the years with Epps, The grave digger, Gormogon, Broadsky and Pelant. Those three months on the run I was in a constant state of paranoia because I didnt have you there to protect us. My biggest fear was having Pelant find and kill Christine and I. I thought applying for this would make me feel a bit safer." She said. He let go of her and cupped her face with his hands,

"Bones, you have nothing to worry about. We are safe and I promise you nothing will happen. Yes, we've come up against some crazy sons of bitches but we've conquered them all and we will defeat anyone else who stands in our way. I promise you Bones that I will keep our family safe." He said. She relaxed at his words. He always knew how to make her calm down. She was still skeptical but he knew that she would ease over time. She kissed him softly and smiled at her fiancé. He smiled back at her and spoke,

"Why don't we go to bed okay? It's late and I don't want you worrying anymore okay?" She nodded and kissed him once more. Shutting and closing everything up for the night the couple went up to their room and fell into a peaceful slumber, application left discarded on the dining room table.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this story! Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
